Peacefully Perverted
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: On a peaceful train ride, Lucy Heartfilia studies her sleeping boyfriend on her lap. Well, she can always take advantage of him while he's sleeping - NO. Lucy, you didn't just want to rape your own boyfriend. Okay, it's not her fault that Natsu Dragneel is so hot. [Plotless; pure fluff]


**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Warning: This is just a pointless fluffy things between Natsu and Lucy. Well mainly about the pervert Lucy, teehee.**

 **.**

They were on the train, just returning from a mission. Happy slept comfortably across of Natsu and Lucy. Well, basically Natsu slept on Lucy's lap. Recently, this method helps his motion sickness. Lucy didn't mind after all, she likes to see his cute sleeping face.

Now that the said dragon slayer was on her lap, she couldn't help but feel bored. She couldn't move her legs; if she did Natsu would wake up and throw up on her.

No way in hell.

So she decided to study the sleeping man.

Natsu Dragneel has fully grown. His body, the first time she met him, wasn't really full of muscles; which was the total opposite of today's Natsu. She could spend all day to touch those delicious abs...

Lucy could feel her face heat up. What was she thinking?! She nearly traced his abs pure of curiousity. She could feel the tips of her fingers on his stomach.

Then again, she had always known that her partner and boyfriend was friggin' attractive, everybody knew it but the said man. He was too oblivious. Hmm, that way she could take an advantage of him while sleeping -

Lucy shrieked inwardly. DID SHE JUST WANT TO RAPE NATSU?!

"Damn." She muttered under her breath. Lucy rarely curses, but this time she was too shocked by the fact that she has grown too attracted towards her partner. Really. She wouldn't have the strength to handle broken heart from breaking up with him.

But then again, Lucy was actually really shy about the birds and the bees - truthfully they hadn't done the deed. As the gentleman Natsu was, he'd wait until she was ready.

She studied his face after that. (Okay, so what if she loves him and right now her pervertness surfaced.) His face... is cute, yet handsome. His eyes are hawk-like, fierce yet soft. He has strong cheeks and perfect chin. His nose is cute. And his lips... no, Lucy, stop. Those lips.. attached to the mouth that usually spat rude words to the enemy and sometimes whisper sweet words to her. His godly boyish voice didn't help either.

And his hair. So unique. How could his pink strands suit him so much? They're spiky, yet so soft. Lucy didn't know when her hands started to pet him. God, she loves the feeling of his hair. What was more, he had his bangs down right now. Holy Mavis.

"Idiot." Lucy whispered. "How can you be so perfect?"

"I dunno. Maybe that's why you love me?"

"..."

"..."

"Don't worry Luce. You're perfect too. That's why I love ya." he grinned. "And I really mean your racks." Lucy punched him on the face.

"Shut up! And how come you don't get motion sickness?"

Natsu blushed. "Well actually Wendy always cast Troia before I took every train sooo... I just love your smooth lap is all."

He started kissing her lap before she got a chance to punch him again, making her squeal. "Kyaa! Stop it, idiot!"

Natsu lifted his head. "Whaat? You wanted to touch me earlier so why can't I?"

Lucy's face became red with embarassment and anger, "So you didn't sleep at all!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I fucking hate you."

"Whoa whoa, such a colorful word you used there."

"You're a jerk."

Natsu sighed. He sat up, only to find Lucy's back. "Listen Luce I'm sorry.'

"No fucking way."

'She really become a different person when she's mad...' Natsu thought, sweatdropping. To be honest, a mad Lucy was really sexy. Natsu smirked, knowing well what to do to handle his angry girlfriend.

"Come on Luce. You know you can't stay mad at me for long." he whispered, hugging her from behind. Lucy took a sharp intake of breath when Natsu blew his warm breath to her neck.

"W-Well... I won't get caught into your stupid persuation again!"

"Really, huh?" he said, now kissing her guild mark. "Luce, look at me."

"No."

He then grabbed her face forcefully but not roughly. Lucy's eyes widened. "Let go!" she hissed.

"Not until you forgive me." Natsu said. "The bonus is you can touch me all you want!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO TOUCH YOU!"

"Yes you did."

Lucy stayed silent for a moment, before confessing shyly, "You know.. about the birds and the bees.. I think I'm ready for it... tonight..."

Natsu's eyes widened. But then he grinned and crashed his lips against hers. Lucy, feeling relaxed, kissed him back with the same passion.

Happy really didn't expect something like this when he woke up. Neither Gray and Erza - their jaws touched the floor.

"Weell..." Gray averted his gaze from the kissing couple. "I think I need to pee."

"I-I-I need some strawberry cake." Erza declared, before closing the door.

Happy just yawned. What fish should he give Carla tonight?


End file.
